The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Leucanthemum varieties with good heat tolerance and not requiring vernalization. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during April of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DLEULUCGRC’ was first performed in March of 2014, by basal vegetative cuttings at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. All subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.